A Strange Girl
by Kagami Kagusa
Summary: Dia gadis yang aneh. Setelah menangis, dia tertawa. Bukan hanya aneh, dia juga cerewet. Kenapa aku tertarik padanya?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a strange girls

Ahai ini fic pertama Kagami XD moga moga reader suka X3

Habis baca tolong reviewnya ya :D

Okeh, mulai aja daripada banyak omong =_=

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid sama sekali bukan punya kagami dan tidak akan pernah. Vocaloid punya yamaha dan Crypton future Media

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi hari di sebuah sekolah Voca High School, tepatnya di sebuah kelas V-2...

BRAK!

Itu bunyi meja yang dipukul. Sang pemilik meja hanya diam saja melihat mejanya dipukul.

"Hei, Kaito. Tau nggak, kau itu berlagak banget. Pura-pura rajin, supaya disukai para guru!" Kata Nero, si ketua geng anak nakal. Gengnya antara lain adalah Ted, dan Meito.

"Emang kenapa? Masalah?" Balas Kaito, sang pemilik Meja.

"Iya, masalah!" Teriak Nero

"Bagiku nggak masalah."Kaito pun beranjak keluar kelas dengan buku ditangan nya. Dell dan Ted cuman cengo. Nero? Tidak usah ditanyakan pasti tahu, dia makin marah.

"Awas aja kau, Kaito Shion! " Teriak Nero kesal.

.

.

Kaito memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca di halaman belakang. Kebetulan ada kursinya, jadi dia bisa duduk disitu. Tenang, Kaito merasakan tenang di halaman belakang sampai...

"KYAAAAA!"

Kaito POV

"KYAAAAA!"

Hah? Suara siapa itu? Meganggu saja. Aku pun segera beranjak pergi ke asal suara.

Kulihat di asal suara terdapat 4 gadis, yang 1 bersurai teal dan yang lainnya seperti berkomplotan. Hei, itu kan Neru, Teto, dan Meiko? Bukanya mereka geng anak nakal?

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Neru sambil berulang kali menendang gadis teal itu.

"Kumohon, hentikan!" Gadis itu mulai menangis. Teto dan Meiko juga mulai menyakiti gadis itu. Kalau begini aku tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Kalian melakukan bully, kan!? Hentikan!" Teriakku lantang dan membuat 4 gadis itu heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Wah,wah.. lihat siapa ini. Bukannya ini Kaito Shion si murid teladan dari kelas V-2 bukan?" Ucap Neru.

"Oh, si murid teladan yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan kepintarannya dan murid yang memenangkan juara karate tingkat kota itu?" Tambah Meiko.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"Balasku sengit, menatap mereka tajam.

"Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku, Kaito Shion.. "Pinta Meiko. Sudah pasti aku tolak.

"Maaf saja, aku menolakmu. Aku tidak suka gadis yang melakukan bully pada gadis lemah tak berdaya."

"Heh, aku sudah tau. Nah, biarkan gadis itu. Serahkan pada kami." Suruh Meiko.

"Iya, serahkan dia." Tambah Teto.

Si ketua geng(Neru) hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak akan. Kalian mau berhadapan dengan juara karate tingkat kota?"Ancamku. Yah, memang aku pernah menjadi juara karate tingkat kota.

"Tidak sopan lho melawan perempuan,"celetuk Neru.

"Kalau melawan kalian, tanpa segan-segan akan kuhancurkan!"

"Sial! Awas kau, gadis dekil!"Geng Neru pun pergi. Heh, aku menang.

"E,eeh.." Tiba-tiba gadis lemah yang barusan kulindungi itu berbicara.

"Apa?" Balasku tajam.

"Te-terima kasih, er..."

"Kaito Shion. Kelasku V-2. Aku pergi dulu." Aku pun beranjak pergi.

"Ee..terima kasih, Shion-san!"

Aku tidak membalas seruannya. Aku hanya terus melangkah ke depan.

Di kelas aku terus membaca buku tanpa memedulikan bisikan-bisikan aneh dari gengnya Nero. Heh, tadi geng Neru. Sekarang geng Nero. Kenapa Neru ama Nero gak nikah aja sih, supaya gengnya bersatu dan hajar aku rame-rame sekalian? Bah, aku munyak. Apa salahku?

"Shion-san! Shion-san!" Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan mendapatkan gadis teal tadi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku kasar. Aku menyesal telah memberitahu kelasku pada gadis aneh ini.

"Aku hatsune Miku dari kelas V-1! Salam kenal!" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya padaku. dia sok akrab sekali. Tanpa omong kosong lagi, aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Tak peduli panggilannya, aku terus berjalan.

Disinilah aku. Di halaman belakang sekolah tempatku tadi. Berhubung bel masuk masih lama, aku bisa membaca membaca buku novel tebal yang selalu kubawa dan kubaca di saat waktu senggang. Tak pernah sehari saja aku tak membaca buku novelku itu. Aku bisa sekarat.

"Shion-san, ternyata kau disini. Aku sudah mencarimu dimana-mana lho!" Cih, gadis itu lagi. Kini dia terus memandangiku dan duduk di kursi tepat di sebelahku.

"Wow, Shion-san! Kau suka baca novel tebel kayak gitu? Aku saja gak sanggup! Kau hebat, Shion-san! Sama seperti kakakku, Mikuo. Dia penggemar berat novel. Sampe lemari bukunya dipenuhi novel-novel yang berjejer! Lalu, kau tahu? Mikuo-nii juga sering diam-diam membaca komikku lalu.." Dia terus mengoceh padaku yang hanya diam mendengar ocehan menyebalkannya itu. Aku berharap bel cepat berbunyi.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

Aha! Bel.

"Kau mau kemana, Shion-san?"

"Kau tidak dengar sudah bel apa?"

"Oh iya! Ehehe.. " Gadis itu pun berjalan menyusulku. Heh, gadis aneh. Padahal tadi menangis sekarang cerewetnya minta ampun.

"Shion-san! Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya gadis aneh itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis bersurai teal dan diikat twintail itu?kalau gak salah namanya Hatsune Miku.

"Kau sudah lihat kan, jelas aku mau pulang,"jawabku

"Pulang bersama yuk!"

"Terserahmu," dan kini dia membututiku.

Kapan gadis aneh ini bisa lepas dariku?

TBC

Yeee selesai juga XD

Maaf ya bagi reader yang merasa bahasanya aneh :3

Tolong reviewnya atau chap 2 nggak akan terbit! XD #dibantai.

Gak maksa review kok,ini hanya untuk para reader yang sukarela aja :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Miku go to Kaito's House!

-Salam pendek dari Author-

Yo! Kembali lagi dengan Kagami si Author edan! XD

Sebenarnya Kagami pengen update kalo yang review lebih dari 5, cuman kasian buat yang udah follow cerita ini, makanya Kagami update. :3

Makasih ya buat yang review, follow dan fav cerita Kagami :D

.

.

Normal POV

Hari minggu. Hari yang tepat untuk bersantai. Dan sekarang tokoh utama kita ini sedang bersantai di kamarnya sambil baca komik. Reader penasaran sejak kapan Kaito -si tokoh utama- baca komik? Ya, sejak Miku mengenalkan komik padanya. :D

-flashback-

Hari Kamis, di Sekolah Voca high School pagi itu...

"Kaito! Kau tau gak komik ini?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk komik yang dipegangnya.

"Komik? Aku tidak tertarik pada komik," balas Kaito. "Dan sampai kapan kau berhenti masuk ke kelasku?"

"Ehehehehehe... Habis kalau ada Kaito, aku tidak takut di-bully lagi, sih..." Jawab Miku sambil cengengesan. "Kaito coba baca buku ini, menarik lho!" Kata Miku sambil menyerahkan buku komik itu kepada Kaito.

"Kembalikannya besok saja, ya! Aku mau ke kelasku dulu!" Miku pun segera ngacir ke kelasnya.

Kaito segera meraih buku komik dari Miku yang ditaruh di atas mejanya tadi.

"Death Note?"

-end of flashback-

Tapi sekarang yang dibacanya bukan komik punya Miku, punya Miku sudah dikembalikan hari jumat lusa kemarin. Komik yang sedang dibacanya adalah komik yang barusan dia beli.

"Death Note... Menarik juga," gumam Kaito.

"Berkat gadis aneh itu, aku jadi tertarik sama komik..." Gumam Kaito lagi,"dia juga menularkan kebodohannya padaku,"

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel rumah Kaito berbunyi tanpa hentinya. Karena kesal, Kaito berjalan mencari sumber yang meganggu ketenangannya.

CKLEK

Setelah dibuka, ternyata sang sumber peganggu itu adalah... Miku?

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Eheheheeh... Aku tanya wali kelasmu!" Jawab Miku.

"Mau apa kau?"

"meminjamkanmu komik Death Note jilid 3! Kaito kan punya jilid 2 dan aku jilid 1, jadi ayo kita baca bareng! Aku barusan beli, nih."

"Kenapa kau tidak baca sendiri di rumahmu?"

"Mikuo-nii ada tamu laki-laki yang tidak kukenal, Otou-san dan Okaa-san sedang kerja keluar kota. Karena kesepian aku ke rumahmu aja! Ehehehehe" dan Miku kembali cengengesan.

"Pulang." Perintah Kaito.

"Eh! Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengundang gadis aneh sepertimu masuk ke rumahku,"

"Eeeh jahat!"

"Lho, Kaito? Siapa itu? Pacarmu, ya?" Tanya seorang gadis dewasa yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Kaito. Perempuan itu cantik sekali.

"Okaa-san, dia bukan pacarku." Jawab Kaito. Oh, ternyata itu Okaa-san Kaito!

"Wah, ibumu cantik, sekali Kaito." Puji Miku. Sesaat Okaa-san kaito tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku berharap kau jadi menantunya Kaito,"

"MENANTU!?" Teriak Kaito. "Okaa-san, dia hanya temanku!"

"Eh? Tapi dia manis sekali. Kaito, siapkan teh!" Perintah Okaa-san.

"EH!? Kenapa aku!?"

"Cepat lakukan!"

"Baik..."

Kaito POV

Cih, kenapa malah aku yang repot? Dasar, okaa-san dan gadis aneh itu sama gilanya.

Setelah membuat teh, kulihat gadis aneh itu dan Okaa-san sedang mengobrol akrab. Dasar ibu-ibu arisan.

"Jadi Kaito itu belum pernah punya pacar, ya tante?"

"Iya, tante berharap Miku-chan yang jadi pacarnya Kaito." Lagi-lagi. Kenapa ibuku berinisiatif sekali merestuiku dengan gadis aneh itu?

"Tehnya sudah siap," ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Kaito." Kata gadis aneh itu.

"Miku-chan, coba lihat ini." Suruh Okaa-san sambil menyerahkan sebuah album foto bertuliskan "Kaito". Heh, Kaito? ITU KAN ALBUMKU!?

"Lihat nih, Miku-chan, foto Kaito saat bayi, dia telanjang." Belum sempat Okaa-san memperlihatkan foto itu, lansung kusambar fotonya.

"Okaa-san!" Bentakku.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah sekali sekali memperlihatkan fotoku pada gadis aneh itu!" Teriakku sambil menunjuk gadis aneh yang dimaksud.

"Kaito, jangan bicara begitu pada pacarmu!" Perintah Okaa-san. Sedangkan gadis aneh itu malah bengong.

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

BLAM!

Kubanting keras pintu kamarku saking kesalnya pada Okaa-san.

Dari dalam kamar, kudengar obrolan gadis aneh dan Okaa-san.

"Tante, saya pamit dulu, ya. Tolong kasihkan komik ini pada Kaito,"

"Oh iya, lain kali mampir lagi ya!"

Cih, mampir lagi? Itu akan membuatku gila!

TBC

Pesan Author

Death Note itu komik bagus, lho Reader :D. Itu bercerita tentang Light yagami -si tokoh utama- bertemu dengan dewa kematian, Ryuuk, karena mengambil buku Death Note saat pulang sekolah. Death Note itu berguna untuk membunuh orang dengan hanya menuliskan nama orang yang ingin dibunuh di buku Death Note. Lalu dimulailah hari-hari Light membunuh orang dengan menggunakan Death Note itu. Waduh, Kagami aja ketagihan baca itu :D

Pesan Author -end-

Mohon maaf kalau chap ini lebih pendek daripada chap sebelumnya, soalnya Kagami lagi pundung yang review dikit DX

Kagami mohon reviewnya untuk reader yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, :D #ngaco

Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 5, Kagami akan cepet update chap 3 :D


	3. Chapter 3: Miku is sick?

Yo, minna

Maaf kemarin gak update soalnya lagi malas =_=

Nah, mari mulai. :3

.

.

* * *

**disclaimer : vocaloid tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya **

* * *

.

.

normal POV

Kediaman keluarga Hatsune

Miku sedang bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah. Sebenarnya hari iniMiku merasa tidak enak badan, tapi dia terpaksa masuk karena hari ini ada ulangan semester yang penting. Selain itu, dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Kaito. dengan adanya Kaito, Miku tidak di-bully lagi. Baru kali ini Miku mempunyai teman.

Makin lama Miku makin merasa pusing, dan Mikuo menyadarinya.

"Miku, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Mikuo dengan ekpresi khawatir.

tidak ingin merepokan kakaknya, Miku berkata baik-baik saja. Tapi tentu Miku tidak pandai berbohong. Mikuo tetap saja merasa khawatir.

"Mikuo-nii, okaa-san, otou-san, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Miku sambil beranjak keluar.

Selama perjalanan, Miku makin merasa pusing. Dia jalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Tapi untung saja dia masih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya itu sampai ke sekolah.

di lorong sekolah, Miku bertemu dengan geng Neru. "Woi, anak dekil. Ngapain kamu datang ke sekolah? Lalu mana penjagamu itu?" Tanya Neru kasar.

Tidak dihiraukan, Miku terus berjalan menuju kelas. Neru yang kesal karena merasa dilecehkan, menarik kerah baju Miku kasardan menariknya kuat-kuat. Siapa yang tidak merasa kesakitan jika ditarik kerah bajunya?

"Woi, anak dekil. Mentang-mentang punya _bodyguard _kau jadi sombong, ya.."

"To..tolong lepaskan... aku..sulit benapas..." pinta Miku. Tapi Neru malah makin mempererat genggamannya.

"Hei, anak jelek. Berkat kau, aku dibenci Kaito tau! " teriak Meiko.

"i..itu kan bukan... salahku..." bantah Miku lemah.

**BRUAK!**

Neru melempar Miku ke dinding. Sialnya tidak ada orang satupun yang ada di lorong.

Darah mengalir dari kepala Miku. Kesadaran Miku mulai menghilang. Penglihatannya makin buram. Yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah Kaito.

Kaito POV

Hei, bukanya itu geng Neru? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Pelajaran kan sudah dimulai. Tunggu... bukanya itu Miku? Kenapa kepalanya berdarah?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Bentakku. Tidak menjawab, geng Neru malah kabur.

Kuraih tangan Miku. Kubopong dia menuju UKS.

Miku... apa yang mereka lakukan padamu...?

Miku POV

ini dimana? Seperti... UKS Sekolah..

Ng... hangat... empuk..? Apa ini? Kubuka mataku untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana aku tidak kaget? Kaito memelukku! Dia memelukku! Kaito yang suka membentakku! apalagi dia sedang tidur! Mukanya sangat... imut.

"ng..." Sepertinya Kaito terbangun karena mendengar teriakanku. Dia menatapku agak lama. Mendadadak mukanya merah sepertiku juga. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"Ma..maaf! Aku tidak sengaja memelukmu!" ucapnya sambil kalang kabut.

Dia terlihat imut jika mukanya merah begitu, hihihihi...

"Kaito nggak ikut ulangan?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha duduk.

"Tentu saja ikut," jawabnya. "Ayo,"

"he? Ayo apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau itu sebodoh apa sih? " jawabnya, "Tentu saja pulang, lukamu juga sudah sembuh,"

"lho? Tadi siapa yang membawaku ke UKS?" tanyaku lagi. Aku memang kepo, ya.

"eh, itu..." Kaito kelihatan susah untuk menjawab. "... lupakan saja!"

He? Memang apa salahnya jika aku menanyakan itu?

"Ayo cepat. Kita pulang bareng,"

"eh, baru kali ini Kaito mengajakku pulang bareng!"

"Kan lukamu belum sembuh benar, jadi takutnya kamu pingsan atau semacamnya di jalan,"

"Hehehe... pulang yuk Kaito!" Ajakku semangat dibalas anggukan Kaito.

-skip-

**Perjalanan pulang...**

"Miku,"panggil Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kaito?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh pada Kaito.

"rumahku ada di dekat sini, sampai jumpa,"pamit Kaito, seperti biasanya dengan_cool._

"Bye, Kaito.."balasku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kutatap punggung Kaito yang makin kecil. Ah, Kaito rasanya makin lama makin baik, ya?

tapi, kenapa aku jadi gelisah saat bersama Kaito ya?

TBC

* * *

makasih buat reader yang sudah baca dan setia menunggu keluarnya chapter ini.. XD

makasih juga buat yang udah review, maaf saya gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih,

lalu maaf kalau cerita ini pendek, soalnya lagi gak ada inspirasi :D

review sangat dinantikan ~


End file.
